College
by Leaded-Pegasus
Summary: Percy has finally finished school...in a way. He still has one more place to go: College. A/N: Companion to Summer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back, everyone. And to all of those new to my writing…'sup? I'd like to start off by saying that I'm welcome to constructive criticism and I'll respond to the respectful comments. Any flamers will be ignored. But please keep in mind that I'm a human being, and yes, my feelings do and can get hurt, as weak as that makes me sound. I'd also like to make it clear right now that I don't own any of these characters; they belong to the genius, Rick Riordan. I will try to update as much as I can, maybe once or twice a week, it is Summer after all, and I want to get outside.**

**Enjoy, and keep in mind of my note. **

**I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to toe walker, who correctly answered the mini-contest I had! *Claps*  
**

Chapter One: It's All Over…In a Way

The second hand of clock on the wall melted down to the twelve, three…two…one. He could hear the bell out in the hallway ring, and his teacher talking over the sudden commotion of rustling papers and shuffling feet.

"Alright, alright!" Mr. Mulder jiggled over to the door, blocking his students so they couldn't stampede out the door, "_Walk_, don't you dare run, or I'll send you right back here!" He stepped aside so they could leave, and most everyone ran, ignoring his orders. Percy tossed his backpack on and was about to walk out the door, but Mr. Mulder grabbed his shoulder, "And by the way," He looked over his glasses, "You have no idea how happy I am to have you out of my sight for good."

Percy wriggled his shoulder from his sweaty death grip, "Ditto, Mister Mulder." Before his beefy teacher could stop him on his smart remark, he bolted out the door. Percy jogged down the bustling hallway towards his stepdad's classroom; he leaned around the doorway in the direction of where his desk was. "Hey, Paul." Mr. Blofis looked up from a stack of folders he had been packing for storage over the summer.

"Percy," He set the folders down into a box and put the top on them, "How was your last day of school?"

"Same old, same old." Percy shrugged and fiddled with the straps of his backpack.

"If you insist; let's go out to the car and get out of here!" Paul said with a great amount of excitement.

"Definitely, I'm more than happy to say goodbye to this place." Percy mumbled. Paul grabbed his messenger bag and they walked out to the Prius in the teacher parking lot. Percy hopped in the front seat and tossed his backpack in the back seats. It took a while to get to their apartment, with all the New York City traffic, it slowed things down. But either way, they still got to there after a while. Sometime in the fall, they had all moved into a new apartment. It was in a nicer area of Manhattan, and it was a nicer apartment on its own, even though it was still about the same size as the old one; but that didn't matter after you lived in a grungy apartment for so long. Paul unlocked the door and flipped the light on as soon as he got in. Percy went right into his room and dove onto his bed, face-first. It was hard to take in, the fact that high school was over for good-it was a lot to take in. He looked up from his blue blankets, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Annabeth's number. He paced around, his ADHD creeping up on him while he was waiting for someone to pick up. Percy half expected Bobby and Matthew, Annabeth's half-brothers, to pick up and play a prank on him, but instead-

"Hey, Percy." She said.

"Hey Annabeth, are you out of school yet?" He asked, still a little thrown off.

Annabeth laughed, "We've been out for like, a week now. We didn't have any snow days, obviously."

"Okay, fair enough. So when are you flying in?" Percy asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Oh, um," She got quiet for a few seconds, "I don't know quite yet."

"What's wrong? Are you not going to be able to go to camp this summer?" He was starting to panic a little.

"Of course I'm going to be able to come to camp." Annabeth was quick to say, there was definitely something wrong.

"Tell me what's wrong!" He insisted playfully.

"Alright, alright," Annabeth muttered sadly, "Well, my dad is sick, really sick."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, "Isn't it just the flu or something? He'll get better in no time."

She sighed shakily, "Percy, it's much, much worse than that. Yesterday, he was lying down because he was saying he felt really light-headed. Later on, when my step-mom went to check on him…" She paused, and sounded like she was choking up. "He wouldn't answer her. So we got him to the hospital to get checked out." Annabeth was sobbing heavily now, and pulled the phone away for a minute or two, "The doctors told us he had been diagnosed with Brain Cancer." She had started to cry.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth. I'm-I'm so sorry." Percy sat down on the windowsill and leaned back on the frame.

"What am I going to do? Should I stay here with him or fly into the city?" She asked him.

"Well," Percy looked outside his window, and he looked at the sun setting, "Maybe you should ask your family."

"Okay," Annabeth had regained her composure a little more now, but she was still sniffling every once in a while.

"Well…call me when you know what you're going to do." He said.

"Okay, bye, Percy." Annabeth managed.

"Bye." He mumbled. He ended the call. Sighing, he looked out the window again. Percy heard the apartment door open.

"I'm home!" He knew the voice as his mom's, but he felt too depressed and too worried to go out to greet her. He hadn't seen Annabeth in person since they parted ways at the airport last summer. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't like she could stay in New York. He heard his mom talking to Paul,

"Where's Percy? Is he in his room?" Her voice was muffled, but he could still understand her enough.

"Yeah, I think he was on the phone, though." Percy heard Paul say. Footsteps came towards his door, and then a knock.

"Percy? Are you in there?" His mom said.

"Yeah, mom." He sighed.

"Oh, okay. Well, there's pizza in the kitchen, if you want some. And by the way, Paul's going to take me out to a movie…Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, mom." He couldn't help but laugh a little. Her footsteps faded away. He heard mumbling from Paul and Sally, and the door closing. He rested his head on the window frame, and shut his eyes.

**A/N: I know, I know. Giving Annabeth's dad Cancer is probably wrong. But it's sort of out of experience because my aunt had it. I don't know what it's like for a parent to have it, but I'm sure it's devastating.**

**Until next week,**

**~IGwyn12**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been writing stories with my own characters and things. And honestly, it sounds a lot better, and I get into it more. And it would be awesome if you guys would read my newest story. It's pretty awesome. :) **

Chapter Two: Awkward Silence

Percy shoved through people. When he spotted the front desks he walked up to a woman sitting behind them.

"Um…Do you know which gate the plane from San Francisco is letting out?" He leaned his elbows on the desk's surface.

The woman looked up from her computer, "Gate _B_, just over there." She motioned over to his left side. He stood up, back to his normal height.

"Okay, thanks." He looked over at the gate, and saw that the passengers had just started to leave. He jogged over, but couldn't see Annabeth.

"I'm over here, Seaweed Brain!" He heard her familiar voice.

He turned in a full circle on his heels, "Could you give me another hint?" He joked.

"Maybe right behind you?" She called back. He turned in his circle again, carefully looking at the faces. He nearly did a double take when he saw Annabeth. She was staring at him, smiling, but still had a sad look in her eyes.

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy cracked a smile. Her weak smile got bigger, but only a little bit. He walked over, arms open. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm doing okay." Her voice was muffled slightly, since her face was buried in the front of his T-Shirt. She was trembling, and then he realized she was sobbing.

"Hey." He released her so he could look her in the eyes. "It's going to be okay."

Annabeth nodded, and her smile came back again, "Okay."

His smile returned, too, "Now, since you've been on a stuffy plane for a few hours, how about I treat you to some lunch?"

"Hmm...Coffee, too?"

He picked up the duffle bag by her feet, "I can live with that."

Percy sat down at the table Annabeth had "reserved" for them, paper bags in one hand, and a coffee tray in the other. They had grabbed some lunch at the food court in the airport. Percy had picked McDonald's, while Annabeth picked something a little healthier: Subway.

He slid her Subway bag over to her side of the table, "So…are you excited for college?" Percy asked, picking out the fries loose in the bag.

"Oh, you know." Annabeth mumbled.

Percy decided to stay quiet; she obviously had a lot on her mind at the moment. He quietly munched down on his Big Mac. When he finished eating, he collected his wrappers and trash.

"I'm uh…going to go throw this out." He coughed, and stood.

"Perce, wait." He heard her say behind him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I've been a little…depressed." She said.

"Oh." He scratched the back of his neck, "It's okay." He dropped his crumpled up trash into a bin.

As they drove to camp, in silence, questions buzzed through his head. He wondered if he might get any new siblings this year, he really hoped for a little half-brother. Sure, Tyson was technically his little half-brother, but he didn't visit camp much, anymore. As he drove down the road, he glanced over at Annabeth. Her blonde hair lightly wavered in the air from the light breeze that flew in from the open window. She was looking down by her feet. One thing was certain, he had to cheer her up, one way or another.

**A/N: Ugh…I know, I know. It was a short and terrible chapter. I would've written more, but I wanted to get it posted sooner. I guess I felt bad that I hadn't updated in a while. Anyway...I hope you like it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! It's good to be back again.**

** : Wow…Thank you SO much. I really appreciated that review, it was really kind of you. From all the stuff I write (I do write a lot) I see that I have a little too much free time. :) Anyway, thanks!**

Chapter Three: 

Percy pulled over, in front of the archway that led to camp. He turned the car off, and sighed in relief. It had been a quiet drive. Enough to make any person nervous, anyway.

"Um…" He pocketed his keys, "Do you want me to carry your bags?" Percy looked over to the passenger's side.

Annabeth wore a very small smile, "I can carry my own bags, Perce," She lightly grabbed his chin and leaned forward, "But thanks anyway." She kissed him lightly, and got out of the car, leaving him dazed and confused.

He shook his head to snap out of it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her walk up the small hill. Percy locked the car once he grabbed his own bags from the trunk. He could already smell the intoxicating aroma the strawberries gave off when they were under the sun. Once he got over the hill, he could see the orange shirts that Camp gave out to everyone attending. As he walked through the gate, he knew he had finally arrived at his home away from home: Camp Half Blood.

He was almost automatically welcomed as he came into view. Percy _was _a pretty prestigious camper, after all. And he had to remind people (The Aphrodite Girls) that he was already dating. More than enough people (The Aphrodite Girls) had tried to slip him some sort of love potion in his food. He _really _had to watch himself. But other than that, people respected him, and how he would rather not be drugged. Percy walked up the steps to the Big House, and walked through the already open front door. He turned to his left when he saw two figures sitting in the living room: Mister D. and Chiron, who was in his wheelchair disguise.

"Ah, Percy, it's good to have you back." Chiron said.

"It's good to _be_ back, Chiron." Percy replied, setting his bags down by his feet. Percy faintly heard Mister D. grumble something inaudible, but ignored him.

After Percy decided that the length of awkward silence had stretched out long enough, he coughed and said, "Well…I better be going, now."

"Oh! Percy," Chiron called after him. He turned to face his teacher, "I was wondering if you were in need of a job, since you'll be heading off to college in the fall."

Percy frowned and thought about what Chiron was hinting at. A job here would beat a job at McDonald's, any day. "As a matter of fact…I am." He said slowly. Looks like he was going to get an earful from his boss later on when he called him.

Chiron grinned, "There's an opening for an instructor."

Percy gawked at his teacher.

"Are you going to answer him, Peter?" Mister D. croaked, and popped a Diet Coke open.

Percy's eyes darted around. It was a no-brainer that he wanted the job, but his A.D.H.D. was getting to him.

"Uh, yeah! Sure, I'd love the job," Percy quickly squeaked.

Chiron furrowed his eyebrows, "You sound unsure."

"I'm not unsure. Nope. I'm a hundred percent positive."

"Okay, then. You do get paid, of course." Chiron said, looking at him strangely.

"Sound great, I've got to get going now." Percy waddled out of the room, with his duffle bag. He heard him call after him one more time, but he managed to escape before he could.

Percy growled and muttered to himself, "Wow, what was wrong with me back there?"

He was greeted by even more people than last time. Campers must've spread the word that he had showed up. Percy was about to step inside his cabin, but paused when he heard muffled shooting from the inside of his cabin. He rolled his eyes,

"Nico, if you want to play Xbox so much you should just buy your own," Percy opened the wooden door and looked over to his small living room area. There was no one in his chair, at least from his point of view, but he could see Batman moving on the screen. "Nico, c'mon, dude." He grabbed the recliner and twirled it around. He nearly screamed when he saw that it wasn't Nico, and some little kid instead.

"Ah!" They simultaneously screamed until they both ran out of breath.

"What are you doing in my cabin?" He asked, panting.

The little kid looked down at his feet, "I…was claimed by Poseidon."

Percy's whole face went slack, "Say again?"

Before the little kid could say anything, footsteps ran into the room.

"Are you okay, Percy? I heard screaming and-" Percy turned and saw Nico standing in the doorway, "Who's that kid? Don't tell me you kidnapped him."

Percy turned to face the kid, "This isn't the time, Nico." He really didn't know what to say to him, "Um…how old are you?"

"Twelve."

Percy raised his eyebrows. The same age he was when he arrived at Camp. Not to mention the uncanny resemblance that he had when he was that age. He was his new half-brother, of course.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Sam, I got here yesterday." His frown deepened.

"Well Sam, have you made a trip to the armory yet?" Percy asked.

"Armory?" That answered his question.

"See anything you like?" Percy looked over to Sam.

"Do you have any Batarangs?" Sam asked digging through the box of various weapons.

Percy quirked an eyebrow. Batarang? What was that?

"Um…Can you live with a sword for now?" He asked Sam.

"I guess." Sam said disappointingly. Percy frowned. He felt bad for the kid, he had been dumped at camp just yesterday, and he was obviously having a hard time adjusting, like anyone would. Percy needed to do something for him, he was his new half-brother. And in a way, he felt like he owed it to him.

"I'll see if I can find you some Batarangs, Sam." Percy reassured, and left Sam to pick out a sword.

**A/N: I thought it was about time that another sibling should be tossed in there. **

**Until the next millennium,**

~Leaded-Pegasus


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Do any of you like my story covers? If you're interested, I'd be happy to design one for your story. Just PM me sometime. By the way, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy moving my stories and writing a few others. Also, school is going to be staring up for me in about a month or so, give or take. And you know what that means. **

Chapter Four:

Percy jogged towards the Hephaestus cabin. He walked around the back, and under a low overhang, where campers were hammering steel to a shape. He scanned around until he saw Jake, who had been reassigned as Head Counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin. He was a good friend of Percy's, too. Percy called his name, but he was drowned out over the sounds of hammers _clanking _and Jimi Hendrix blasting from the speakers on each pillar of the overhang. Percy sighed and walked over next to the anvil Jake was looming over.

"Jake!" He screamed even louder than he did before. Jake finally looked up, showing off the fine layer of soot and dirt on his face.

Jake grinned, "Percy! What's up?" He put his arm around him and led him away from the overhang and by a tree, where it was a little quieter. Jake pulled the cowhide gloves off of his hands.

"I need a favor," Percy started.

"Yeah? What kind of favor?" Jake leaned against the tree.

"Can you make me…?" Percy sighed, "A couple of Batarangs?"

Jake frowned, "Baratangs?"

"No. Bat-ar-angs." Percy corrected. Jake nodded, but still looked puzzled, "You know, like on Batman?"

"Oh! Those things." Jake finally figured it out, "Really? What do you need them for?"

Percy sighed, "It's complicated."

"Whatever you say. I should have them ready for you by the end of the week." Jake pulled his gloves back on and walked towards the overhang. Percy sighed anxiously. He needed some sibling advice from someone. Bad.

"You have a new sibling?" Annabeth said half-heartedly.

"Yeah. And…I guess I need some advice?" Percy asked. Annabeth continued to slash at one of the practice dummies. "Uh, Annabeth?"

"I heard you, Percy." Annabeth dislodged her knife into the wooden neck of the dummy, "Hmm. I really don't know what to tell you, I have enough half siblings that there isn't much awkwardness between everyone. But in your case, well, I don't know what to say. If anything, you should just show him around, help him train."

Annabeth began to walk away.

"Uh…see you later, I guess?" Percy mumbled to himself. Percy hopped off the fence he was sitting on and looked towards his cabin. _Maybe Sam is in there. I should talk to him_, Percy thought. He jogged over. When he was in front of the door, he hesitated. What was he going to say? He held his breath and unlatched the door. When he walked in, he heard that the T.V. was still on, and that Sam had gone back to playing Batman.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…do you want a tour or something?" Percy did a mental face-palm.

"I had one yesterday," Sam replied, not looking back. He sighed, his new sibling definitely wasn't making this any easier.

"Oh." Percy sat down on his bunk and watched him play video games, "What kind of weapon did you pick out?"

"A sword."

"Where's it at?" Percy asked him.

"On my bunk." He stood up. On the bunk above his was a simple sword. When he unsheathed it, it looked like any other.

"Hmm…It's a good sword." Percy complimented, and then an idea popped into his head. A good one. "I'll be right back." He grabbed Sam's sword and ran out the door.

"Back so soon? I told you that the Bata-whatevers would be done by the end of the week." Jake's muffled voice said from behind a welding mask.

Percy pulled out the sword, "Well, I need another favor." Jake's masked face looked up from the piece of metal he was working on. He took the sword and examined it.

"Nice sword," He finally said, handing it back to him.

"I know; that's what I said."

"Whose sword is that, anyway?"

"My new sibling's." Percy said.

"You have a new sibling?"

"Yeah. You didn't know that?"

Jake pushed the welding mask up, "Nope. He must've shown up really late last night, because we had quite an interesting camp fire last night."

"You did?"

"Yep." Jake got quiet.

Percy sighed impatiently, "What happened?"

"Oh! You want to know? Well put it this way. One of the Aphrodite girls got so into her "song" she didn't realize how close she was to the fire. And…some of her precious hair was singed off."

Percy winced, "Ouch."

"But, back to business. What do you want to do with the sword?"

"How did you know?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Why else would you be here? Besides, you visited me earlier."

"Right. I need you to carve something into the blade." Percy unsheathed it and walked towards an empty table. Jake trailed after him. He set it down. Jake examined it.

"Yeah. I can write something. What do you need?"

"I need _Sam _written on it. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can. I'll even throw on a little emblem. I should have it finished sometime tonight."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Jake."

"Later."

That night, after dinner, Percy convinced Sam to let him take him down to the lake, after persuading him the remainder of the day.

They sat on the dock. In silence.

"Do you know how to swim?" Percy asked him.

There was a long drag before he finally answered, "No."

"Oh." Silence again.

"Well…do you want me to teach you? Maybe tomorrow?"

Sam nodded meekly. As if he really wasn't interested. Percy drooped his head. What did he have to do to make this kid happy?

"Are you excited for Friday's capture the flag match?"

"Capture the flag?"

Percy gasped in mock-surprise, "No one's told you about capture the flag? Probably one of the best things here."

"It sounds like fun. I know this is a bad time to ask, but, what's your name again."

Percy felt like a complete idiot now, he hadn't told him his name.

"It's Percy."

"Percy? Like the one everyone here talks about?"

Percy hesitated, "That's me."

"Oh."

"Hey, Percy!" Percy turned and saw Jake waving him over.

"I'll be right back, Sam." He stood and ran over. Jake handed him the sword. Percy unsheathed it, only to be met with a bluish, greenish glow. When it dimmed, he opened his eyes. Near the hilt was a tiny, forked trident. Below it was Sam's name written vertically; both things were glowing that bright color that had seen earlier.

"The best thing about it is that if the kid's in trouble, it'll flash that insignia in the air so you can find him."

Percy was in complete awe, "How did you do that?"

"A little Hecate trick. Nothing fancy." Jake smirked, examining his work.

"I owe you one." Percy clapped Jake on the back, and re-joined his brother.

**A/N: For the record, Sam isn't a brat or anything. No way, José. I mean, it seems like it would be pretty awkward if you had a step-brother or sister. I do have a sibling, but she's 100% related to me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, Fanfiction. It's been a while.**

**CimFan: Thanks. :) **

**Louisa4533: I take back the whole updating more than once a day. That's when I first started writing and I wasn't sure how much I would be updating. At the moment, the amount of times I update is very inconsistent. The longest period you should expect to wait is about to weeks, the minimum about a week. Batarangs are in the Batman franchise. They're like boomerangs…And are shaped like you guessed it, a bat. **

**Thanks for all the compliments,**

**~Leaded-Pegasus**

Percy felt someone shaking his tired shoulder. He groaned and cracked his eyes open,

"What?" He managed.

"Percy? You said you were going to teach me how to swim." Percy heard Sam's small voice say to him.

Percy looked at his watch, 6:45. He ran a hand through his messier-than-usual hair.

"Sam, it's six forty-five. Can we start after breakfast?" He groaned.

"Okay." Sam said disappointingly. There was silence, and Sam stood at the foot of his bed, "When's breakfast?"

Percy took a glance at his watch again, "About fifteen minutes, give or take." He rolled out of bed.

"What did you do with my sword? I can't find it." This kid had a ton of questions.

Percy grinned, "It's a surprise. I'll give it back after swimming."

"Okay…" Sam ran outside. Percy swiped his face. How was he going to teach this kid how to swim? It seems like a son of Poseidon would just…know. But he knew that wasn't the case, now. Percy dug a shirt out of his bag and pulled on a pair of cargo shorts. He also pulled on his sandals. Outside, he saw other campers lining up. Percy ran out onto the porch, where Sam was waiting for him.

"Is it breakfast?" Sam asked eagerly.

Percy chuckled, "Almost. We've got to line up first, c'mon." Percy motioned for him to follow. Sam was right on his heels. They lined up, and Percy looked around for the Athena cabin. Annabeth was at the front of the line, and she had a very faraway look in her eyes. He had a feeling she was probably really worried about her dad. She looked over at him, smiled sadly for a second, and then looked straight ahead. The lines started to make their way towards the pavilion. Percy jogged up beside the Hephaestus cabin, where Jake was in line.

"Hey." He whispered to Jake.

"Hey, man." Jake said back.

"How are the-"

"They're coming along fine. Now don't spoil it for the kid." Jake grinned, and continued on in line. When they were both seated at their near-empty table, Percy took the time to look over at Annabeth, who had her eyes fixed onto the table. He scooped a heaping of scrambled eggs and other breakfast foods onto his plate, and followed a few other kids who were scraping a small portion of their food into the brazier.

_Hey dad, _Percy said mentally, _Thanks for the sibling. _

Percy had gone through a few drills with Sam, but he hadn't gone anywhere. He left him to do a dog paddle drill, which he was okay at. Percy sat on the edge of the dock, watching his half-brother paddle around in the water. He rested his cheek in the palm of his hand, while his elbow was on his knee.

"Hey." Someone said behind him. He jumped a little, but calmed down a little when he recognized the voice as Annabeth's. Percy glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey." He said in a small voice. She walked over and sat down next to him. They shared a glance, but then both looked out at the water.

"Percy…I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much. I've just been, you know-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He quickly said. There was another short stretch of silence, and then Annabeth tried to get another conversation going.

"How's your brother doing with his swimming?"

"Okay…I've never really taught anyone how to swim. I think I'm an okay teacher, if I do say so myself." Percy said.

Just then, Sam started to breast stroke through the water.

Annabeth nodded, "Not bad, Seaweed Brain."

"So, what do you think? Bet I'll have this kid swimming like a pro by lunch?"

"I already know he will be." Annabeth said.

By lunch, Sam had already gotten swimming above and under water down. Percy was now helping him practice his dives and jumps. And by dinner, he had those down, too.

That night, while the two of them were lying in their own bunks, Sam said,

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Thanks for hanging out with me today."

"No problem."

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chappie. The next chapter will be better though. It's gonna be longer, and it's gonna be the CTF game. I just thought it'd be a nice Friday night present. I had an awesome week, I went to a fair, and they had rides and stuff. I rode on that Music Express thing (look it up) with my sister. My mom said, "Your face…you looked like you were having a child!" Yeah. Ew…just ew. And on Wednesday I went to the beach with my family…AW YEAH! **

**Anyway, bros, later!**

**~Leaded-Pegasus**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The chapter may look a little different, now that I can actually indent it and stuff to make it look like a book.**

Chapter Six:

Percy woke up with that lingering feeling like: Something exciting was going to happen today. What was it, again? And then remembered, and got that fluttering feeling in the chest. It was finally Friday: Capture the flag. He went through the list of cabins he had arranged an alliance with the night before. Athena, Hephaestus and Hades. He tried to get Clarisse to make an alliance, but she just grinned evilly and said she wanted to make tonight's capture the flag match "A little more interesting," and rejected his offer.  
Percy didn't like the sound of that. Ares had their strength in numbers for one thing, and the armory of a cabin. Among other things. Athena cabin had called for a strategy meeting after breakfast, as always.  
He swung his legs over the edge of his messy bed and got ready for the morning. He stood up fully, and looked up at Sam, who was quietly snoring. Poor kid…must be tired from swimming, Percy thought. He was about to shake his shoulder, but checked outside. Nobody was lined up outside yet. Nobody was even outside. The grass sparkled from the light dew, it had a light orange hue from the rising sun. He decided to leave Sam alone, he knew personally how it felt to be woken up early.  
Percy wandered about the cabin, collecting the pieces of his armor that were strewn about the floor and under the bed. He sat down on his bed and took to rearranging the pieces, checking for dents, and polishing it until he could see his own reflection. He checked outside again, a few people here and there stumbled out of their cabins, still slightly dazed in their partially-awake states.  
Percy stood again,  
"Sam," He whispered. Sam's identical sea-green eyes slowly cracked open. He stretched, and scratched his head, "Time to get up, kid.  
Sam mumbled something, and then flipped over, "Five more minutes." Morning laziness must've run in the family.  
"C'mon, Sam…we don't want to miss breakfast." Sam made no attempt at moving a muscle.  
Percy thought of another bargaining chip, "I've got a present for you."  
"Yeah, right."  
"Two, actually." Percy corrected. Sam rolled back over, and was now facing Percy.  
"Did you notice that your sword was missing?" Percy grinned.  
"Oh, yeah…Where is it?" Sam asked, and sat up.  
"You're going to have to get out of bed if you want to see it." Percy coaxed. Sam shook his head, and plopped back into bed.  
Percy sighed, "Want me to propose the other present?"  
"What?" Sam grumbled, his face buried in his pillow.  
"I don't know…Maybe I got someone to make you…" Percy cringed, and rubbed the back of his neck in fake pain, "I'm not sure if I should tell you." Sam sat up again, his eyes narrowed,  
"What?"  
"Get out of bed and I'll tell you." Sam narrowed his eyes some more.  
"Fine." Percy stood back so Sam could jump down. Sam folded his arms over his Batman T-shirt, "This better be good."  
"I got someone to make you a set of Batarangs." Percy said simply, shrugged, and turned around. He grinned when he heard Sam's reaction.  
He gasped, and made some sort of squalling noise that a cat would make, "Really?"  
Percy turned back around, "Yes, really. Why would I lie about something like that?" Sam made a few more strange noises, and then ran off to get dressed. Percy shrugged,  
"I guess he's happy." He walked outside.

After breakfast, Percy gave Sam his sword back and promised he'd get his Batarangs soon. They walked over to the Athena cabin, which was where the cabins were supposed to meet up and plan their strategies. They walked through the open door, and found the campers from the cabins sitting around a whiteboard, which had been made into a makeshift table. They were the last to arrive  
"You took your time! We've got a war to plan." Jake grumbled sarcastically. There were murmurs of agreement here and there.  
"Yeah, yeah." Percy raised his arms in defense, taking a seat at the table. Sam took a seat beside him. Everyone sat around the table in awkward silence, waiting for Annabeth to start. Well, they usually looked up at her during the strategy meetings. Instead, she was fixed to looking at a few papers in front of her. After a few more moments of this, Malcolm, her half-brother, cleared his throat.  
"Well…um," He unraveled one of the maps; people leaned forward to look at it. It was, of course, of the forest. There were various notes scribbled here and there. Mostly near important places like vantage and weak points, "I- I mean...Annabeth, has everything planned out already. On the uh, map at least. We still need to set up traps and stuff." Percy looked around and took a quick count. His cabin and the Hade's cabin, that only consisted of Nico, didn't offer up many people. The Athena and Hephaestus cabin offered up the average amount of campers.  
"Well we definitely don't have our strength in numbers," Percy said simply.  
"Numbers don't win battles." Malcolm shot back.  
Percy shrugged, "Fair enough."  
"From what Nico can conjure up, and the gadgets Hephaestus has, we'll be fine for the most part. We have a shortage of people, but we shouldn't let that stop us. Jake, would you like to show us some of the traps you and your cabin built?"  
"Gladly," Jake pulled out a small leather messenger bag from under the whiteboard. He unfastened the bag, and pulled out a thin wire with two strange boxes on each end, "Tripwire. If we set up a few of these on each flank point, anyone within twenty feet will be stuck with a sticky substance."  
Malcolm nodded of approval. Jake carefully dug through the bag some more, and pulled out a small jar, "Greek water. Not as good as the fire, but it'll have to do. This stuff, if we toss some into the creek, will make it dense, and gel-like. Anyone who steps in this will have their legs frozen." There were oo's and aa's.  
Malcolm nodded again, "Anything else?"  
"One more thing," He dug through his bag. He pulled out a handful of small, spiked, metal balls the size of baseballs, "If you throw one of these, it'll fire a round of paint-balls at anyone within range. Doesn't seem like much, but it hurts, believe me."  
"Thanks, Jake." Malcolm said.  
"We'll need to set these traps up fast, since we won't get any time in advance to. And be careful where you walk." Jake added.  
"Now, we need to pick a captain and other assignments." Annabeth suddenly came back to the world and raised her hand,  
"I'll be the captain." She volunteered.  
"Um…okay. Let's figure out the offensive and defensive positions." People here and there volunteered for the two positions, and then the smaller, more intricate jobs. Percy got Sam to go on offense with him.  
"Okay…this is good. We're going to have a great capture the flag match." Malcolm said, and the cabins cheered.

After the meeting, the cabins split up to make traps, practice, and ready their armor. Percy and Sam headed down to the arena.  
"Ever fenced or anything like that?" Percy asked his younger sibling.  
"Does playing pirate count?" Sam asked.  
"Close enough…This is sort of like this only a little more," Percy clicked his pen, "Dangerous." The pen magically grew into its sword form, "Now try chopping that dummy's head off." Sam stalked towards the dummy, swung the sword like a baseball bat, and lodged his sword in the stuffing.  
"Not bad, not bad. But you need to keep the sword close for protection," Percy kept the blade out in front of him until he got close to the dummy, "And then you go in for the jab once you're close." He stabbed the air off to the side, and then helped pull the sword out of the wooden neck. "Try it again." Sam followed through perfectly, and the head went flying off the dummy,  
"Nice!" Sam grinned, "Now obviously, you can't do that in the arena, but you can still disarm someone." He instructed Sam on that, and then left him to practice the move on an armed dummy…

"Percy! Percy! Get up!"

**A/N: I know I said I would post the Capture the Flag Match in this one, but for one, my two-week time limit I give a chapter was nearing an end. I thought a chapter for now would suffice while I worked extra-hard to make the match epic and amazing. Please don't hate on me, I'd appreciate it. I felt bad for cutting it off, so I added a cliffhanger to "Make things interesting." **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not replying to anyone last chapter. I completely forgot.**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis: Did you expect him to go right to college? And do you think I'd name it that for no reason? There needs to be some kind of conflict established before the character goes off on some kind of adventure. Just give the story some time and patience.**

Chapter Seven

"Percy! Percy! Get up!" Percy groaned and coughed weakly, "Get-up!" Annabeth yanked him up on his feet. They were in the center of a small crater in the ground. Trees around them had small, smoldering holes in them.  
Percy coughed again, "What happened?" Something hot, like a small fireball whizzed past his head. He turned to see what it was, but an explosion knocked him back.  
Annabeth tumbled back, too, "That's what happened! They're some kind of mini-sun-fireball things that the Apollo cabin somehow acquired!"  
"We need to get the flag now!" Percy shouted. They crawled out of the crater they had been standing in, and Percy tried to get his bearings back,  
"Incoming!"

_Twenty minutes ago…_

That night, Percy's team waited anxiously for Malcolm's signal. And for the Hephaestus cabin to show up. He was starting to think that maybe a last minute alliance was made. Just then, Jake poked out from around a tree, followed by the rest of his cabin. Jake was struggling with a heavy duffel bag in his arms, and Percy jogged over to help.  
"I've got your little bro's bat things." He panted. They got up to the rocks, and Jake rummaged through the bag. Once he got to the bottom, he pulled out a piece of lead colored foam with the Batarangs resting in little etches the same size. Jake stood back up and walked over to Sam, "There you go, kid. They're all yours." Sam gently took them off the foam, and clipped them to his belt.  
"Thanks." He said quietly.  
Jake passed out various traps that they would be using. Sam and Percy were responsible for tossing the Greek water into the creek. The Greek water was in simple mason jars, but looked more gelatin-like than regular water.  
"Blue team-Forward!" Malcolm cried out. They charged down the hill, screaming out war cries and taunts at the Red Team. But they didn't hear any responses to their insults. Just silence. They stopped at the boundary line.  
"Where are they?" Nico muttered.  
Malcolm looked around, "I don't know…" He looked over at Annabeth hopefully.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this. But this is a good opportunity to set up the traps. So far we haven't gotten any resistance, so that should be easy. Just keep your eyes open." She said. Percy and Sam got to tossing the mason jars into the creek. When he tossed them in, the jars broke on the rocks, and the "water" floated to the top. Other than it glowing, it wasn't that suspicious, and people would be too busy trying to get across than worry about the creek. Once the traps got set up, the team reported back to the creek.  
"Did anyone even _see_ a member of the red team?" Annabeth asked. They shook their heads.  
She nodded grimly, "Let's move out, and…go after the flag I guess." Percy and Sam hopped across the stream, and through the dense woods.  
"I wonder where everybody is," Percy muttered.  
"Yeah." Sam agreed.  
"So, how are you liking your-" There was a loud boom in the distance. Probably on the other side of the woods. It was followed by another. And another.  
"What was that?" Sam whispered nervously.  
"I don't know. But let's keep going." They trudged carefully and quietly. Percy looked around,  
"Hmm." Something hurdled towards his feet, and knocked him down. Percy looked around for his brother for a few moments before he blacked out.

"Incoming!"  
Percy dove out of the way of another fireball. It crashed into a tree.  
"Any idea of where the flag is?" Annabeth asked him, and shoved her Yankee's cap on her head.  
"No. But we need to find it before we're blown to pieces." Percy said, and sprinted deeper into the woods. Percy hid behind a tree, and peered around. There it was, out in plain sight. There were two guards posted by the flag, pacing around. Annabeth reappeared, behind the tree beside his. He jumped slightly.  
"Shh! Don't blow our cover." She whispered.  
"How do these things even work anyway?" One of the guards said.  
"Who knows? Those Apollo kids are pretty weird." The other guard mumbled.  
"Hey!" A voice barked. Clarisse. The beefy campers guarding the flag straightened up, "Shut up, and keep an eye out for Jackson. I've got a feeling he's going to show soon." She marched off,  
"Why do we always end up guarding the flag?" One of them complained when she was out of earshot. The other one grunted. Percy looked back over at Annabeth, but she had disappeared again. He peered around, and saw the pine needles being compressed, as if by feet. There she was. He crept around, darting towards trees for cover. The woods had gotten quiet. Even the fireballs had ceased. Percy uncapped Riptide, which broke the silence. The guards froze.  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know. But it sounded like a-" Percy jumped out of cover. Both of the guards yelped in surprise.  
"It's Jackson!"  
"You don't say?" They readied their weapons,  
"Well, what are we going to do?"  
"Get him, before he gets the flag!" Percy charged towards one of the guards, sword poised. Percy's sword connected with the guard's. He forced his weight onto the sword, and the guard's hand began to tremble under the force. There was a clatter, but Percy was too busy to look over and see what it was. Percy stepped back, panting. The guard came towards him, but his sword flew out of his hand.  
"What the-" Annabeth appeared.  
"I had that one!" Percy said, and she tucked her cap into her pocket.  
"Sure. Now can I take these guys back to base?" She asked.  
"Be my guest." She trailed behind the guards, who took the lead. Percy walked over and pulled the flag out between the rocks it was forced between.  
"Percy, run!" A voice out of nowhere said. Percy whirled around, and saw Nico hiding behind a rock, "Run! Clarisse is coming back now!" Percy turned around and got out of the clearing. But he was spotted,  
"What-wait! There he is!" Percy looked over his shoulder and saw a group of five or so campers, followed by Clarisse. A few of them cheered him on, so he knew a few of them were some of his teammates who must've become prisoners.  
"Jackson's got the flag!" One of them screamed, and they charged after him. Percy sprinted faster, closely followed by Nico. They got through the woods, and leapt across the creek. He heard a shout. Percy turned, and saw Nico, frozen from the waist down. His cousin looked up from his legs,  
"Why are you still standing there? Get the flag to base!" The screams from the small pack that had been chasing them was getting closer. Percy sprinted up the hill to the small rock line, and waved the banner around. The symbols on the flag changed to Athena's, and Percy planted the flag into the ground. A conch horn sounded, and there was the sound of hooves coming up the hill. Chiron appeared,  
"Percy Jackson has captured the red team's flag. Blue team wins!" There were cheers and screams from their team, and Percy was hoisted up on their shoulders.  
"Wait a minute-" Chiron said in an alarming voice. They got quiet, "Where is Sam?"

**A/N: Another cliffy! I thought that would keep you guys wanting more until I got back. I won't be back until sometime after the 20****th****, just a reminder.**

So long, farewell.  
~Leaded-Pegasus


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Percy broke into the woods as soon as he got his hands on a torch. It was a reckless move, considering the fact that they were it was getting to be nighttime, and that they were in the middle of a monster infested forest. There was no doubt that Sam was in trouble if he wasn't back by now.

"Percy! Come back!" Chiron called, "You mustn't go in there on your own!" Just as Percy thought he was alone, he heard light footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, and Annabeth was looking back.

"You should've waited," She reprimanded.

"I don't think the monsters out here will wait on mauling Sam if they spot him." Percy shot back.

"Look, all I'm saying is…It's dangerous out here, and-"

"D' you think I don't know that, Annabeth? I need to find him-before it's too late."

There was a long pause, "Then let me come with you." Percy stopped in his tracks, and turned around.

"No," He said, and turned back in his original direction, "_I_ lost him…_I_ need to do this-alone." Annabeth said nothing, and instead, trudged back to the search party to call them off. Percy walked in the approximate direction the two of them had taken during the game. Once he was in the thicker part of the woods that only got harder. And it was eerie, not hearing much of anything, other than the sound of his heavy breath, the twigs snapping under his sneakers, the crackle of his torch. He was sure that the monsters were watching his every move, waiting for the right moment to pounce in on him. Percy grunted in surprise when his foot caught on something. Naturally, he couldn't get wet, but that didn't stop his torch. He fell right into a puddle, soaking it enough to blow it out. Percy grumbled a few curses under his breath, and managed to get back on his feet. He tossed the dead torch away, and continued on the best he could in the near-night. Just as he thought he was on a good path, he fell. Again. He looked around. He was sitting in a small crater, the crater where he had last seen Sam.

"Sam!" Percy screamed, "Where are you?" He clawed around in the dark, searching for evidence on Sam's location anyway possible, "SAM!" Over the edge of the crater, gleaming onto the trees, was a greenish light. Percy climbed out of the pit, and ran for the light. Percy heard the water from the creek gurgling, and found himself, back there. He had just made a huge half circle from further downstream. He finally found the source of the light: Sam's sword.

Percy leaned over and picked up the sword, which was battered and dripping with monster's blood, which was a tar consistency and color.

"Sam?" Percy called out.

There was a curdling sound, but it wasn't the stream, "-Percy-" More gurgling. Percy jumped across the creek, which still had the glowing Greek water floating at the top, "Percy…help-me."

"Sam, where are you?" Percy called out. But a few feet away, propped up against a tree, a pool of blood around him, was Sam.

"Percy-" Sam croaked. Percy ran over,

"Easy, there. Save your energy." Percy managed as calmly as possible.

"How bad is it?" Sam asked as Percy looked over his worst wound as best as he could in the dark.

"Um…I-I can't tell," Percy murmured, but continued hopefully, "But I'm sure you're fine! Don't worry about it." Percy unclipped Sam's belt that held his Batarangs and empty sheath. He returned his sword back to it's sheath, and then looped the belt over his shoulder. Percy put his arm around the back of Sam's neck, and the other tucked under the crook of Sam's shaking legs, "Up you go," Percy grunted as he lifted Sam up with ease. He stepped across the stream as fast as he could with the burden of carrying Sam and the dangerous creek water that was still live with the trap. Percy trudged through the woods in the direction of camp.

As Percy walked past the Red Team's base from earlier, he felt Sam's head dip back. He was falling asleep, or worse, losing consciousness.

"Sam-You need to stay awake." Percy said firmly. Sam shivered in his arms, and his head leaned back up slightly, "We're almost there, I promise. And then Chiron's gonna take care of you." The trees were beginning to thin, and he slowed down as they half-slid, half-walked down the slope at the edge of the woods. He sighed in relief when he saw he was back at camp. And that there was a light on in the Big House. He jogged across camp, and up the Big House's front steps. He was about to knock, but the door opened before his hand could even land on the screen door. Chiron, in his wheelchair form, looked out onto the porch,

His face paled, "Oh my…" He backed up to give them some room, "Come in. Now." Chiron wheeled his chair into one of the spare bedrooms and motioned for the bed, "Set him down there." Percy gently laid his brother down on the neat bed, "We'll need medical supplies from the Apollo cabin."

Percy continued to stare down at his delirious sibling,

"Go-NOW!" Chiron shouted, and Percy bolted out the door. He ran up to the Apollo cabin porch and pounded on the door. Someone came to the door almost immediately,

Half-awake, the camper stormed out onto the porch, "What in the Hades do you want-" He rubbed his eyes, "Oh…Percy, I-Wait a minute." A scowl appeared on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"We need some medical supplies." Percy cut him off.

"Why should I give medical supplies to _you_?" He retorted.

"Chiron sent me…My brother got hurt." He shot Percy a dirty look and reluctantly slipped back into the cabin.

"What are you doing, Zack?" A dazed camper said inside.

"Getting medical supplies for Percy." The guy named Zack mumbled.

"_Percy_? Why are you getting supplies for _him_? You do remember that he took our flag earlier, right?" Zack walked back out onto the porch and shoved a medical kit into his arms,

"There." He whirled around, marched back into the cabin, and slammed the door in Percy's face.

Percy wanted to say something to that Zack kid, but he needed to get back to Sam.

He ran back into the room his brother was staying in. Chiron grabbed the med kit from Percy's hands, set it down on the bed, and opened the red box. He tore open a pack of ambrosia squares,

"Percy, I need your help. Feed this to Sam while I take care of the wound." Chiron ordered, and handed Percy the ambrosia. Percy walked over to Sam's bedside, and gently opened Sam's quivering jaw. He slid a square into his mouth.

"Sam, you need to eat this." Percy ordered quietly, but firmly. Sam groaned slightly, and began to chew.

"Percy, hold him down." Chiron muttered gravely. Percy looked back at him, and saw Chiron grasping a bloodied spike lodged in Sam's stomach. He hadn't even noticed!

"What? Chiron-"

"Do as I say, child!" Percy grabbed both of Sam's shoulders, "Now, when I begin to pull this out, you need to force his shoulders down, or else he might cause more damage to himself. Do you _understand_, Perseus?"

"Y-yes." Percy trembled. Chiron slowly began to pull on the spike, and Percy pushed back on Sam before he could coil up in pain. After a few slow, scream-filled minutes, Chiron finally got to the end of the spike, and it was out of Sam. Sam wailed in pain.

"It's okay, Sam. Chiron's just gonna clean your wound up, and then you'll be fine." Chiron splashed some nectar onto the wound from a flask that was in the kit. He dressed the wound with gauze, and then wiped his brow with the back of his cleanest hand.

"He's okay, now, Percy. If anything happens, wake me. For now, I shall rest." He wheeled his chair out of the room, and disappeared into the dark house. Percy stayed awake for as long as he could, but drifted off in a chair before he even realized it…

**A/N: 'Dat angst. So guess what? I went school shopping over the weekend and got this really cool T-Shirt. You want to know what it was? Huh, do ya'? A District 12 shirt…finally! I got an Avengers one, too. I posted this a little early, but I'm sure you guys won't mind. Did any of you get the Hunger Games on DVD? My aunt bought me the Blu-Ray version I think. **

**See you guys in a few weeks,**

**~Leaded-Pegasus **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, my friends, I'm sorry it's been such a while. I know I said that I wouldn't be updating as much since school's started up, but I've realized I'll now have even less time. I have four honors classes in school, and that just means more homework, and the classes are more difficult. But, as always, I will try to as much as I can. **

**Chapter Nine:**

Percy's neck tipped slightly, only to feel a sharp pain. He snapped out of his in and out of sleep state, which he had been in most of the night. He grimaced, and then reached up to run it.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

He breathed in sleepily, and then snapped his eyes open. Percy looked up to see Annabeth sitting on the other side of the room, holding a book. Typical.

He brushed his eyes a little, "What are you doing here?"

"Well…I thought I might be able to help you out a little, you know? I'm kind of going through the same thing right now, too, Percy." He sighed. Percy didn't want anyone's help. This was his problem.

"Thanks," He stood, "But I don't need any help."

"Percy…" Annabeth stood simultaneously, "Everyone needs help once in a while."

He growled slightly, "Not me. He's my brother, and I wasn't there to protect him. If I hadn't been so busy going after that flag, and been out looking for him instead, none of this would've happened!"

Annabeth stepped back a little, looking a little surprised at his lash out against her. But just as fast, a scowl appeared on her face, "Fine. Shut everyone out, that's a great idea." At this comment, he automatically felt guilty.

"Annabeth," She stuck her nose up, and whirled on her heels, "I'm sorry!"

"Sure you are," _Slam_.

**A/N: That was a really dirt-baggish thing of me to do. I should've made the chapter way longer, but if you haven't heard, I've been really busy lately. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry for the wait.**

Chapter Ten:

_Two months later…_

_ Ring, ring! _Percy looked up from the brochure he was scanning through. Who was calling him, now? He looked around his disheveled room for his phone.

"Mom!" He called.

"Yes, dear?" His mother's voice called back.

"Where's my phone?"

"Oh, Percy, I don't know!" She called back. He tossed his clothes into his laundry basket to get the floor uncovered. It wasn't there, either. He grabbed into his pocket, and his hand froze. It had been in his pocket. The whole time. He quickly answered the call, and put the phone to his ear, completely forgetting to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" At first, he couldn't hear much, and then some slightly labored breathing.

"P-Percy…" The voice said on the other line.

"Who is this?" But he had a feeling he already knew who it was.

"It's-it's me." Annabeth stuttered on the other line, she sounded like she had been crying. Really bad.

"Oh…hey." Percy said nervously. As much as he wanted to, he hadn't talked to Annabeth in months. Over a small "argument" they had. And now, it was almost time for him to start College, and she was across the country, "How are you? I-"

"My dad died." Annabeth said soberly.

Percy's stomach felt like it dropped to the floor, but he kept himself together, "I'm coming over."

"Percy-"

"No. I'm coming over." He cut her off, and hung up his phone. Percy shoved his phone back into his pocket, along with Riptide. He tossed some clothing into his backpack. When he scraped together just enough money for the trip, he pulled on his shoes and tossed his backpack on. Before he could creep out the door-

"Where do you think you're going?"

Percy flinched, and removed his hand from the doorknob. He turned to see his mom standing there, arms crossed, and a half-worried, half-stern look on her face.

"I…need to get to San Francisco."

His mom maintained her piercing expression, "And?"

He sighed, and rubbed his neck anxiously, "Annabeth's dad is dead."

Now, the intense gaze on her face disappeared, "Oh no. That's awful! Percy, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out, okay? Mom, I need to go. Please."

"I-I'm sorry." His mom looked down at her bare feet. She dug through one of her pockets, pulling out a twenty. She walked up to him, and tucked it into his plaid shirt's breast pocket, "At least take this with you."

"Percy…"

_The end…_

**A/N: I'm really sorry this story came out really, well, shitty. I was expecting it to be a little longer, but I guess that wasn't the case. I've fallen out of love with Percabeth, sort of. I'm sorry if you guys are mad at me, but I'm just not feeling it anymore. I may post a third part to this story, someday. But for now, I may give some other pairings a try, like Makorra or Kataang. **

**Yours truly,**

**~Leaded-Pegasus**


End file.
